


Dear Diary: A SereSash Story

by Drake_Dracul



Category: SASHTv, Seren_DoubleYou, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Engagement, F/M, Furry, Implied Sexual Content, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content, Teasing, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake_Dracul/pseuds/Drake_Dracul
Summary: I actually have permission from both people in this fic.It helps that I am one of them.





	Dear Diary: A SereSash Story

Sunday 14th February 2021

Dear Diary

Today was a good day. Breakfast in bed and a massage!

I can't believe I forgot it was Valentines day though, it's the first time I've had a valentine.

I mean we've been dating online since June 2017, but he only came over to Australia last September and honestly, I have never looked back.

And now more than ever, I am confident that I never will. I have to wonder though, how he knew my favourite gem, he's never asked me, and yet he got it right!

I am so happy with him. I love my Haggis Born Rice Cake. Did I ever mention how he got that nickname? Well it's simple really, he's Scottish born Chinese, and I was playing around with that knowledge and the name just popped up in my head, he's been that ever since. I remember when I told him that, he found it funny. Actually that was in the same month that we started dating.

 

Serenity woke up to an empty bed. A cold empty bed. Ken had been gone for at least an hour.

She pulled herself up into a sitting position, ready to start the day like any other when the door creaked open. There stood an almost naked Ken, only one of Seren's frilly aprons hiding his body from her, as he held a tray of breakfast foods.

As Serenity stared open mouthed, Ken bashfully apologized, "I had hoped to be back before you woke." He made his way into the room, and put the tray on the bedside table before removing his girlfriend's apron and climbing back into bed with her. "Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment Boo, but what's the occasion?" Seren inquired in a soft tone. Ken claimed her lips, a smile gracing his own. After ravishing Seren with a kiss that left her basically spellbound, he pulled away and whispered into her ear, "Happy Valentines Day my beloved." Seren flushed and bit her lip as she hid her face in her hands, how could she have forgotten that?

Ken nipped her throat and pulled the tray of waffles, pancakes, omelettes and fruit salad onto the bed. He put a strawberry between his lips, moved her hands, and claimed her lips again, a soft moan making its way past her lips as they shared the strawberry. This was going to be a very intense breakfast indeed.

The moment the breakfast tray was empty, Seren sat it aside and straddled Ken, biting and sucking on the pulse points of his throat. After a few minutes of her assault on his throat had passed, he rolled them over, and rolled her over so she was laying on her belly. Ken kissed up and down Serenity's bare back before he pulled the chocolate flavoured massage oil out of Seren's top drawer. "I'm going to make you feel good Rinny..." he purred into her ear, grinding his nethers against hers as he poured some of the oil onto her back and began to rub her back down, massaging out all the knots that made their home in her muscles.

After an hour of moans and whimpers falling free from between Serenity's lips, Ken placed a final kiss on her tailbone, and got up to clean the oil off his hands. He had made her feel good, this much was true, but much to Serenity's dismay he hadn't fucked her. And she whined about that for a good five minutes while he got dressed, until he turned around and kissed her breathless. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs. You wanted to do a Valentines Special, remember?" Seren groaned softly but got up and got dressed.

She made her way downstairs in her favourite outfit, her red flannel, a size to big over a plain black tee. Pastel pink handkerchief skirt over black leggings and knee high faux fur socks with black leopard print huggyboots on her feet. She also wore her fox tail, ears and fingerless paw gloves.

They both sat on the couch together, in front of a camera, and after recording a 'how well do you know your partner' video for Valentines day, she uploaded the hour-long video straight from her camera to YouTube, and did some quick edits like proper title, thumbnail, and the other things to that effect on her phone.

The two of them played a couple of two player games on Serenity's old PS2 - the best console in her opinion - and Ken found himself having to intentionally mess up in order for Seren to win.

Come lunchtime the two ordered a half and half pizza from dominoes and went out together to eat at the store. It was whilst out at the pizza store that Ken told Serenity that they had dinner reservations at Fratellli Roma, a particularly fancy Italian restaurant not far from them, and that she was to dress nicely, though at her insistence, she would still be wearing her furry stuff. Ken didn't particularly mind that, it was after all, part of who she was.

Most of the remainder of the day was spent between watching 101 Dalmatians, Fox and the Hound and The Black Cauldron, and getting ready for the night out.

Ken wore black dress pants and a lovely deep crimson dress shirt, while Serenity wore a deep green and off white medieval style dress with her tail, gloves and ears showing.

Seated in the centre of the restaurant they were both in the perfect place to admire the beauty of the restaurant, and all those who were there, and Serenity did, Ken however, was more busy admiring the beauty of the red haired woman in front of him. He had organised their menu and an extra little surprise when he had set the reservation on Friday.

An older man came over and placed a plate of Bruschetta in front of them, along with a glass of Bombino Bianco each. They held hands on top of the table as they ate the appetizer.

After about 20 minutes, their main dishes came around. They were presented with three dishes and two empty plates so they could share the food. The dishes they had were Cappon Magro, Cotoletto alla Milanese, and Panzanella. They shared the three dishes evenly, Seren flushed slightly, she'd never felt so spoiled as she did at this moment right now.

40 minutes passed and they were brought their desert of Biscuit Tortoni, and a soft melody began to play, 'I have but one heart'. As the song neared its end, and they'd eaten a fair portion of their meal, Ken moved from his seat and pulled Seren to her feet as well. He knelt in front of her and pulled a small felt box from his pocket. He looked up to see her with eyes wide, left hand over her mouth, and he took a deep breath and let go of the words he'd been holding all day, "Serenity Elvira O'Shea, for three years, you have been there, supporting me in every step I take, and you've been there to catch me when things have blown up in my face and sent me reeling. You have been there to believe in me when I couldn't believe in myself, you showed me what it was to feel breathless from just a smile, you made every day worth living, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife so I can be there for you for as long as you'll have me?" he opened the box and presented her with a platinum band with a Malachite heart surrounded by tiny emeralds.

Seren was teary as she nodded her head and held her hand out for him to put the ring on her finger. He did so, and then stood to pull her into a hug. "Take the keys, I'll meet you in the car, and when we get home I can make up for leaving you desperate this morning..." he whispered into her ear.

As she left for the car, Ken paid the bill and thanked the men who played and sung the song he'd requested, and tipped everyone who'd help this night run smoothly. It was no longer than 10 minutes, after Serenity left, that Ken followed and they went home to enjoy the remainder of their night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Seren_DoubleYou here, but I don't write under my YouTube name.


End file.
